


Beet Red

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Naked Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hey all!Today's word challenge was 'inappropriate, cattle, and countryside'.I wrote another one for it, but it was too long for the 100 Word Challenge it was meant for. If you'd like to read it, you can find ithere





	Beet Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Today's word challenge was 'inappropriate, cattle, and countryside'.
> 
> I wrote another one for it, but it was too long for the 100 Word Challenge it was meant for. If you'd like to read it, you can find it [here](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)

Stiles heard the creak of wood behind him and turned. A gasp left his mouth, arms instantly flailing at the sight of Derek standing completely naked on the front porch.

“Derek, what are you doing?! Someone could see you!”

Derek chuckled and stepped down, walking closer to him. “We live in the countryside, only herds of cattle to be seen for miles.”

“But-”

“I'm not being inappropriate. Unless you want me to be.”

Stiles eyes widened and he flushed, brain short-circuiting when Derek started nibbling on his earlobe.

“Okay. Inside. _Now._ ” Stiles quickly shoved Derek back inside, still blushing red.


End file.
